


Hey! I need your help!

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heyoooooo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: A lil question





	Hey! I need your help!

Hey guys! So I’m midway through writing Soft 5, and I say midway really meaning that I’ve written a partial beginning and an end and some bits inbetween. BUT the bulk of it still has a way to go, and I know you guys love the Soft series, so I figured I’d put it out there that if there’s any kinks you’d guys would like to see then to leave me a comment! I know I’m usually the one introducing you guys to crazy things, but I’d like to know if there’s any requests out there.   
This also includes any prompts you’d guys would like to see, outside of kinks. Any little plot holes that you have questions about I’ll try and sneak in, or any situations you’d like to see I’ll try my best to get in there. I know you guys don’t know any of the story yet, but just go for it anyways! Fics are freeform, I’ve got time to flex it.   
Thank you so much for all the kindness you show me on here. You guys are super cool and it’s awesome. Thank you to those repeat readers and commenters and you sneaky kudos leavers (I see you). You guys keep me writing and keep me trying to improve myself. I’m obviously not a writer in real life or even close, but you guys are cool with my errors anyways. A forever thank you from me to you. <3 

(PS. I got to see H on tour a few weeks back and I almost died he is literally so good I cannot deal and I’m deep in H feels I love him so much) (I love L too he is so dope and I can’t wait for the album boiiiii move your bum and give it to us)


End file.
